This invention relates to a curling device such as a curling iron or styling wand. More particularly, this invention relates to a personal care appliance such as a curling device which is powered by a gas lighter.
A curling device powered by a gas lighter is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,589,510. Such a device includes no automatic temperature control and may be used when a flame is present.
The present invention provides a curling device which overcomes the above difficulties by providing a curling device powered by a widely available gas lighter which operates in a safe, convenient manner.